July 31st, 1980
by maraudersmaps
Summary: The screams that she simply couldn't keep quiet smashed the eerie silence of Godric's Hollow, her breaths escaping from her in ragged gasps, red hair damp with sweat.


The morning of July 31st, 1980 was an agonising one. Nobody had ever told Lily Potter that childbirth would be easy, but they'd never said it would be this _hard_ either. The screams that she simply couldn't keep quiet smashed the eerie silence of Godric's Hollow, her breaths escaping from her in ragged gasps, red hair damp with sweat.

James Potter knelt beside her, doing his best to brush her hair from her sticky, sweat-coated forehead, his encouraging voice guiding her through the excruciating pain. Travelling to St Mungo's to give birth was far too dangerous - it was too exposed, too vulnerable. The only safe haven for Lily to give birth in was the little cottage in Godric's Hollow, surrounded by her husband and three trusted Healers of the Order sent by Dumbledore himself, panting and groaning as the baby within her was pushed out.

The church bells had rung to signal midnight several hours before, and Harry James Potter was born as the first few streaks of daylight shot like ribbons across the village, warm oranges and yellows banishing the darkness of night. The baby was towelled and cleaned as he mewled for his mother, before being pressed gently into Lily's weak arms. The former Hogwarts Head Girl looked down at the little bundle before her, the tiny mop of dark hair, the minuscule fingers, the perfect little toes… his eyes opened at the sound of her soft coo, and her breath hitched. They were green. Lily's green.

"He's perfect." James murmured softly, sitting beside her on the bed and touching his son's soft, pink flesh; automatically, Harry's hand closed around James' index finger, tightening with a strength that neither of the adults knew a baby could possess.

Lily nodded, tears spilling down her pale cheeks.

"He's so beautiful." She had no idea why she was crying so hard, why so many emotions were piling up within her and threatening to crush her inside out. One look at Harry and she felt an overwhelming love she had never experienced before, and without a doubt she knew she would lay down her life for this tiny creature without a moment's hesitation.

James smiled, and tore his eyes away from Harry to look at his wife, love and adoration shining so brightly through the hazel that they could have blinded someone. He kissed the top of her head, feeling the soft, damp hair beneath his lips.

"I'm so proud of you, Lily." He murmured, the vibrations of his voice reassuring her. She felt so inexplicably _safe_ with James beside her, an arm around her shoulders, his warm presence enveloping her and bringing new life to her being, rejuvenating her to a point that she didn't know existed. "You're amazing."

Lily closed her eyes, savouring the embrace. How long they stayed in that position, they had no idea… it could have been minutes, it could have been hours, it could have even been days, the two parents and their baby, existing in a perfect harmony for all of eternity, sharing each other's warmth in a content silence. James and Lily had never been so happy being so silent, so still, simply staring at the sleeping miracle that they had produced, marvelling in his tiny perfection.

The charm broke when Lily began to think.

"James." Her voice had dropped to a tone that would never be suited to such a happy situation. Sensing the change in atmosphere, James' expression changed to one of concern, analysing her face.

"What? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" His eyes flickered over her body worryingly, then to Harry, then back to her face. "The Healers said everything was okay… Are you in pain?"

"No." Lily shook her head, a ghost of a smile gracing her lips. "I, I just… do you…"

James raised his eyebrows, beckoning for her to continue.

"Do you think the prophecy is about Harry?" She asked. She felt weak, she felt vulnerable, she felt scared, her hormones playing havoc with her body. All she wanted right now was reassurance, a promise, a strong explanation to put her mind at ease.

James, however, had never been able to lie to the love of his life.

"I don't know." He said truthfully, his head bowing as he stared at Harry for the millionth time. "But Harry is definitely special." He leant down and kissed Harry's forehead softly, the baby wriggling slightly in his sleep as James' lips made contact with his skin, his fingers clasping even tighter around James' finger.

James smiled, and Lily laughed a short, gentle laugh; hazel met green as the eyes of mother and father locked together.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
